


Underwater Kiss

by nuriwan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriwan/pseuds/nuriwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by the wonderful Gingetsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingetsu/gifts).



> It's nice to have a working scanner again! :D

[](http://s17.photobucket.com/user/nuriwan/media/uwaterkiss.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> When I don't know what to do, I always torture Gingetsu, sorry for that. And everything else.


End file.
